


All I Want For Christmas (is Quarantine to End)

by sspaz1000



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Happy Holidays, It's 2020 Y'all, M/M, all the thoughts and feels, decorating for the holidays, pandemic holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: It's November 1st during a pandemic, what will David do about the holiday season?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	All I Want For Christmas (is Quarantine to End)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt: 7x10 - Happy Holidays- Patrick wakes up early on the morning of November 1st to find that David isn't in bed. Is that Mariah Carey he's hearing? Obviously confused, he stumbles downstairs to find David fully decorating for Christmas. "Time is meaningless, Patrick. It's a made up concept. Halloween is over. It's Christmas." Will Patrick talk David off the Christmas ledge or does he grab some garland and help? Set in a Pandemic/Quarantine universe.**
> 
> Thank you to my beta T for making everything look great, and my tenses match. Also thank her for the title as well.

Patrick stirs and rolls over to see David’s side of the bed empty. He pats around and feels the sheets are cool to the touch. Sighing, he reaches for his phone to check the time. 7:15am. Why would his husband be up this early? He gets up and wanders to the closet to grab his robe and slippers and pads down the stairs when he hears the sounds of Pentatonix floating through the air. 

“Christmas music?” Patrick mutters as he glances down at his phone again to make sure he hasn’t slept through the month of November. Yep, still November 1st on the screen. He stops on the last step and sees all holiday items strewn about everywhere and David sitting in the middle of it all.

Patrick makes his way over to David, asking, “Honey, what are you doing? It’s 7:15am and I don’t smell coffee. Did you even go to bed?” 

David startles, “Does it look like I went to bed? Don’t you know time is meaningless, Patrick? It's a made up concept. Halloween is over. That means it's Christmas,” he snaps. 

Patrick leans in and kisses his temple and starts to rub David's shoulders. “Okay, David. Do you want me to start the coffee?”

David shakes his head no as he leans back into Patrick.

“Come back to bed, David. I’m going to head into the store a little later to work on the online orders and arrange for some pick-ups.” He helps David stand and they make their way upstairs to the bedroom. Patrick knows that David’s been having bouts of insomnia this year, coupled with his anxiety _and_ a global pandemic it’s just not been the best for his overall mental state. 

David stands at the bed looking at it like it’s a sworn enemy; while Patrick is making sure the blinds are closed and the lights are off. Patrick moves the covers and they both slide into bed, Patrick curling around him as the big spoon. 

He runs his hands through David’s hair. “Hey,” Patrick whispers, “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“Everything,” David sighs. “It’s just been a fucking horrible year, Patrick.”

“I know, I know.” Patrick murmurs and then kisses David near his ear and he can feel David’s breath hitch. “Is this OK?” he asks.

David nods.

“I need you to say it, David.” Patrick says softly. 

David takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, “Yes, Patrick. Take care of me.” 

Patrick starts placing small kisses along David’s jawline, moving slowly down his neck and David's eyes scrunch a bit more as he tilts his head to give Patrick access. He drops soft kisses along his collarbone and David moans as Patrick slides David’s shirt up. Patrick kisses along David’s side and ghosts his hand over David’s stomach, down close to his sleep pants. Patrick’s lips linger near David’s hips and slowly make their way to just below his belly button. David lifts his hips so Patrick can slide down his pajama bottoms. “Is this OK?” 

“Yes. Please,” David breathes.

Patrick slides down the pajamas and the boxer briefs and David’s cock is already half hard. Patrick kisses along David’s thighs and then takes David into his mouth. David gasps at the warm, wet sensation. He is relieved to start to feel the stress leaving his body as Patrick’s tongue does all the things that make him feel so good. 

David moves his hands to Patrick’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. It doesn’t take long for David to signal to Patrick that he was about to come. Patrick swallows it down, and gives the tip of David’s cock a little kiss as he starts to readjust David’s pajamas. 

Patrick smiles as he hears a contented sigh from David. “Go to sleep, babe.” Patrick murmurs, spooning him again.

****

Patrick hears his alarm go off and hopes that it didn’t wake David. He slips out of the bed, and gets ready to head to the Apothecary for the afternoon. 

Patrick sticks a note on the nightstand, and sets David’s alarm for a couple hours later. He didn’t want him to nap too long so that hopefully he would be able to sleep easier later. Patrick makes sure the coffee machine was set for the time David’s alarm went off and that there is an easy lunch for him to heat up. 

Once everything is ready, he goes to check on David again, his face still scrunched up in stress as even as dozed. He whispers “love you, babe” and heads out. 

****

At the Apothecary, Patrick starts by doing some cleaning and opening the register. He gets the online orders ready and packs them up, places calls to people to schedule their pickups, or to confirm they wanted them mailed. He also had some walk ups while they weren’t allowed inside the store, Patrick took their orders and got them ready. While the pandemic made the business take a hit, they were getting by, doing online and pickups to keep the community engaged. Even Alexis’s help with their social media has gotten them more engagement than they had seen in the year past. 

After a couple hours, Patrick closes up for the day to take the online orders to the post office before heading home. He bundles up, making sure his mask is in his pocket for the post office. 

As he’s leaving, he sees Twyla handing out meals. He yells from across the street, “Hey Twyla, how are things going?”

“It’s going great! Take out has been extremely popular!” Twyla said excitedly. “How’s business doing for you?”

“Our online orders have shot through the roof and we’re seeing some more people opting to pick up. Hopefully soon we can figure out a way to safely get people back inside the store that won’t mess with David’s aesthetic.” 

Twyla gave a small laugh, “I’m sure that will be a little difficult. but I have no doubt you will figure out a way. And I’m really happy that you guys are doing as well as you can.” 

“Me, too, Twyla. Hey, do you have any muffins left?”

“Pretty sure I do. I’ll bring them right out.” Twyla ducks into the café and Patrick walks over to his car to set the packages down. He closes the car door and slips on his mask, as he sees Twyla coming out of the café with a bag in hand. He walks over to her and starts to reach for his wallet, when she waves her hand, “On the house. Two blueberry and two chocolate chip muffins.”

Patrick tries to give her the money. But she refuses. “Thank you Twyla. David will definitely appreciate this. When I come to the store next, I’ll grab the lip balm you like and some new mints we’re trying out.”

“Ohh, new mints? What flavor?”

“It’s a cinnamon mint. You wouldn’t think they go together, but they do. I think you’ll enjoy them.” 

“Thank you, Patrick. That’s so sweet of you. Make sure you tell David, I say ‘hi’. Feels like it’s been a while since I’ve seen him.” 

“Will do, Twyla.”

They part ways and Patrick makes his way to the post office and drops off the packages, thanking the workers for their hard work. 

****

David’s eyes are still closed, but he smells coffee. He doesn’t remember starting coffee and then he hears a soft alarm vibrating from his phone. He checks the time- 2pm. 2pm? He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he _does_ remember the amazing blow job Patrick gave him earlier. He stretches, and slides off the bed. Slipping on his Uggs, he stands and notices the note on the bedside table. He smiles at it and goes to fetch his coffee. 

On the stairwell he stops and looks out into the living room and sees all the boxes and decorations strewn about. _What the actual fuck was I thinking?_ He sighs and heads into the kitchen for that coffee. The living room will wait for now. 

He pours a cup of coffee and begins heating lunch, then goes into the office area and grabs his journal. He doodles aimlessly until the microwave dings. He goes back to the table to eat and wonders why his insomnia seems to keep getting worse. 

He starts looking back at everything from when the pandemic first began. All the worries, the panic attacks sent him into a tailspin. He was paranoid that he was going to fail- that the store would not survive a global pandemic. Patrick and Alexis stepped in with upgrades to their website and online store. Sales have been steady throughout, and he hopes it is enough. He’s been afraid to ask Patrick about the numbers. Maybe he should ask Patrick. Maybe it’ll help him sleep. One less thing to subconsciously worry about. He needs to know that they’re still thriving. Surviving a pandemic counted as thriving, right? 

The clank of his fork to the plate draws David out of his daze. What’s left of his food, is cold, so he shoves it aside and gets his journal again, sketching a window display with some of the popular online items. The display could have soaps and lotions and maybe just maybe something about handwashing, but making sure they are still soft.

David is lost in his thoughts and does not hear the door when it opens. 

Patrick walks in and over to David, pressing a soft kiss to his head. 

“Hey, did you get some sleep?” 

“Yeah, the alarm woke me up.”

“That’s good.” Patrick takes David’s plate of leftover food into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. “Want to talk about what’s going on in that head of yours yet?”

“Maybe?”

Patrick brings over his lunch and gives David another kiss. “Whenever you want to talk.”

“Just been thinking that this has been a horrible year.” 

“I know. And I know you haven’t asked recently, but I do know it’s probably bothering you, but the store is doing fine.”

David’s breath hitches, “Are you sure?”

“The numbers guy wouldn’t lie to you. I’ve done some renegotiating on things so we could expand our shipping budget, but I’m pretty sure by the end of the year with the holidays coming up we will see a profit.” 

David takes a deep breath and tries not to let the tears fall, but they start coming anyway. Patrick soothes him, “It’s okay. I know why you are afraid.” The store is going to be okay and we will get through this. You are not a failure if anything happens. We are not failures.” 

A sob escapes David that he didn’t realize he was holding back. How Patrick understands him so intimately was something he still can't quite comprehend.

While Patrick does the dishes he remarks, “That window display in your sketchbook is a great idea to highlight some of our most popular products right now. Maybe we can offer window shopping appointments? Show off what has helped our skin during this year?”

David’s eyes got big. “Window shopping appointments? Oh! We can schedule times for people and based on their prior purchases we can curate a selection for them to shop from. Then they can call us and we can pull it together and ring it up for them.” David’s face gives way to a small smile that hasn’t been there in a while. “I like that idea.”

Patrick opens the bag on the counter and hands him a blueberry muffin for dessert. “From Twyla. She says ‘hi’ and she misses seeing you,” he says, then gives David a kiss as he hands over the muffin. 

“Guess I’ll have to go to the store so I can see her.” 

“That sounds good.” He pauses, then decides to ask, “So, do you want to tell me what you were doing in the living room this morning?”

David looks a little sheepish. “I don’t know. I guess with the not sleeping, I got into my head how much I loved how our little cottage looked for the holidays last year. I think I’m trying to trick myself into making it a happy place. Even though I know that the holidays are going to be hard this year. This... this is the first time since we lost the money that I won’t have seen my family for a year… and that hurts.” David chokes back some tears and gives a half-hearted chuckle, “Yes, I do remember that placing decorations out this early is _incorrect”_.”

Patrick wraps his arms around David, giving him a slow kiss. “I’m sorry we won’t be getting to spend time with your family this holiday season. I was looking forward to more Nicole Kidman stories from the set.”

David laughs. “Trust me, I can get those stories for you.”

“I think those are in-person stories only.” Patrick winks. “In all seriousness, I really do like the idea of decorating today. I do realize that in any other year this would be incorrect, but if it’s going to make you happy, then let’s decorate right now.”

David looks around the living room and sees the huge mess he made. “I think we need to organize first.”

“We can do that. Are we just working on the inside today? I think the weather is supposed to be good this weekend so I can get the outside lights up, if you’ll help me.”

David makes a face. “I guess I can help. But yes, inside today.” 

Patrick opens up the music app on his phone and finds their holiday playlist. He scrolls down,clicks on Mariah Carey and hits ‘play’. 

They start sorting and organizing the piles of decorations as they sing along, enjoying each other’s company and spending this time together. Patrick looks at David, seeming like he’s lighter and happier than he has been in a while and thinks they’re going to be fine, they’re going to get through this. And if part of that means setting up Christmas on November 1st, so be it. He chuckles as he thinks maybe David will let him put up some colored lights on the one bush. 

“What are you laughing at?” David asks.

“Wondering if you are in a generous enough mood that I’ll be able to put up colored lights outside this year.”

David smirks, “Not out front.”

Patrick looks surprised and then grins.

“What? Like you said, I’m feeling very generous.”

That night is the first night David sleeps soundly in weeks. 

****

The next day, David is at the store testing out the window display ordering with Jocelyn and Twyla. He even let Patrick put lights up around the Apothecary.

Patrick can tell David’s mood is starting to improve over all from the little changes they’ve made. He is sleeping more and generally less … cranky. Patrick thinks being able to see some of the customers and doing socially distanced pick ups have helped.

****  
This holiday season at the store may turn out to be the busiest they’ve ever been, with the popular window shopping option and online orders surging. Holiday music was perpetually playing at the cottage and the store to keep them in the spirit. By the time they close on Christmas Eve they are more than ready to relax with each other. 

Later on, after Christmas Eve dinner both of them enjoy video chat with all of the Brewer and Rose family members as together as they can be. 

It might not have been the year they expected, but there is always joy to be found in the people and things they love.


End file.
